


Gimmie Shelter or I'm Going To Fade Away

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 60's Music, 70's Music, 80's Music, 90's Music, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jellybean Jones, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Death, Past Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Past FP Jones/Gladys Jones, References to John Hughes Films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: She was supposed to be in Toledo with Gladys. It was her and her mom living in the big old house, with its baby blue exterior walls for a while until the police showed up.But Jellybean Jones was used to defying the odds.





	1. The Littlest Jones Comes Home

She was supposed to be in Toledo with Gladys.

She was supposed to be living a normal life after the divorce and she did. Gladys worked to get her GED while living with her parents in Toledo. But even good things, Jellybean saw never lasted like winter. Her grandparents died when she was nine. It was her and her mom living in the big old house, with its baby blue exterior walls for a while until the police showed up.

The officer told her that her mom was in a bad accident on her way home. Her mother didn't make it to the hospital, dying on the way. Dead on arrival.

She was not supposed to be in a police station with a nice lady called Alexandra Cabot. She was here to take her to the guardian her mother would place her with if anything bad happened to her. Jellybean had a feeling it wouldn't be with her dad. The fourteen-year-old held a small fickle of hope but knew it wasn't going to come true.

She was not supposed to be here at all but Jellybean Jones was used to defying the odds. She defied them when she was born couple months early, a reason how she got her nickname. He dad called her Jellybean because, "When you were born, you looked like a Jellybean."

She was going back to her home, she was going back to Riverdale.

With her bags packed and her grief filling into her heart, Forsythia "Jellybean" Jones left the big old house with the baby blue exterior walls in Toledo.

* * *

They left Ohio, got on a plane and landed in Riverdale. It was rainy with the water pouring down hard on the car as Alexandra drove her to the guardian that would take her in. Jellybean hoped that with luck her new guardian got to let her see her dad. She clung tightly to the box where her mother's ashes laid. Jellybean was stubborn, something she proved when she begged the police officers and Ms. Cabot to let her mom go with her. They were reluctant but Jellybean did not want to leave her mother behind so it took a week for paperwork filed and for the cremation for Jellybean to have a box wrapped filled with Gladys ashes.

The car pulled up to a pretty suburban street which reminded Jellybean of the opening of Sixteen Candles. Except Andy wasn't orphaned with her mother's ashes next to her. Jellybean hoped the guardian she was stuck with liked eighties and nineties movies-and Disney movies, Jellybean would survive off of this and was glad her mom loved the movies as well. Ms. Cabot stopped the car and Jellybean opened the door, careful to not drop the precious box.

The rain pounded on her jacket as they ran up the steps to the pretty house. The older woman knocked on the door loudly, Jellybean grabbed her free hand. The dark haired woman squeezed it trying to calm the young girl's anxiety.

The door opened and a man told them to come in which they did. The house was warm, making Jellybean's skin prickle and her feet feel even more squishy from the water that soaked her shoes.

A red-headed woman greeted them and they all sat on the couches. The couple, Mary and Fred Andrews as they were called smiled warmly at her. Jellybean remembered that her mom once told her that she had a couple of friends one of them being named Mary Shepard. Either way, all Jellybean knew was that she was now under the legal care of the Andrews. There was some legal talk that made Jellybean take a cue and put on her headphone. She blasted The Pretty Reckless while the adults talked about her living situation. The music was halfway through when Ms. Cabot stood up.

Ms. Cabot shook her hand. "Good luck Jellybean."

"Thanks." She mumbled. With that, Alexandra Cabot left, leaving Jellybean Jones in a town she barely remembered with her dead mom's old friend to care for her.

They showed her the room that was now hers. "We'll paint it and fix it up for you," Fred promised. They brought her small suitcase up and she carefully placed the box on the nightstand. She would have to place her mom somewhere better but Jellybean didn't want to think about that yet. Instead, she focused on getting in dry clothes and eating a meal.

She walked down the stairs, her wet clothes changed with a shower. She wore a dark blue sweater and a pair of black leggings. Her hair was still wet around the side and she was waiting for it to dry to pull it back.

Mary smiled at her. "Well miss Jellybean, how about we give you a tour of Riverdale? After we go out to get some burgers at the best restaurant in town." Fred gave her a big smile. He seemed nice and so did Mary. She nodded and went to put on her raincoat. She decided to put on her rain boots, even though they were still soggy but thought it was moot to ruin her other shoes.

They drove around telling her about Riverdale and the elementary school she'll be joining soon. They finally stopped at Pop's which looked bright under the dark clouds of rain. The restaurant smelled like burgers and fries as they sat down in a booth.

Jellybean looked around already trying to see where her mom might have been when she was young. Did she come here often? With who? Maybe she could ask Mary about her mom's life in Riverdale and her dad as well.

"Where are my dad and Jughead?" She asked as they were waiting. Mary was the first to answer. "They live in Sunnyside trailer park, in the Southside of Riverdale. He'll be coming over tomorrow with your brother to see you."

"Are they upset?" The question brought a confused look across the adults. "About me staying here with you guys, with my mom's will? Do they even know about Mom?" SHe noticed Mary's lips pursed in contemplation about what to say.

Mary nodded silently. "Your dad knows, he's been copying. We don't know about Jughead. They don't know that your here or that your mom left you under my care. All they now is that you are here and that we'll be meeting them possibly tomorrow." Mary stated. "We'll also be taking care of your mom's memorial service and funeral. You have nothing to worry about Jellybean, leave that to the old people."

Fred made a noise of indignation. "Old? I do believe I don't look a day over twenty?" He joked. Mary rolled her eyes and Jellybean cracked a smile. They ordered their food to go and during the wait, Fred asked her about what life was like in Ohio. She told them about her days on her grandparents' farm, caring for the old horses. She told them a bit about her mom's life but she couldn't talk for long without a lump forming in her throat, closing off the memories of her mom.

* * *

She met Archie Andrews, who gave her a big hug and made her laugh with a corny joke about Aliens. The Andrews clan all chatted, Jellybean too. She felt like apart of some small-knit family but it wasn't the same.

As Jellybean tossed and turned in the room that was now hers, she wondered about the house she once lived in. She missed Ohio, missed the house, missed the farm. Most importantly she missed her mom.


	2. Jones Reunions Are Messy

Mary knew Riverdale, with its small-town people, came small-town gossip which created small town annoyance. _(Hello Alice Cooper!)_ So she wanted FP to hear it from her rather than someone else spreading it around with misinformation that could lead to a fight. That his daughter Jellybean was now, legally under the care of Mary and Fred, signed in his ex-wife's will.

The fourteen-year-old in question was a bundle of nervous energy. Mary told her in the morning that her dad and brother were coming over. Jellybean had excitement and anxiety written all over her face. Few hours after she told her the news, Mary had to calm Jellybean, an anxiety attack taking over the young girl. Mary mentally reminded herself to find a therapist, knowing full well that Jellybean may need someone to talk over what happened to her mom. She was currently sitting with Fred and Mary, sketching on a black covered stickers notebook. She told Fred that she liked to sketch, currently she was drawing Yogi Bear for Fred, much to the amusement of the adults.

Roaring sounds of a motorcycle disturbed the rather quiet neighboorhood. Fred, who was doing the crossword puzzle looked up. "They're here." Mary nodded before getting up and greeting their guest at the front door.

"Here you go, Uncle Fred!" She passed him the drawing. The older man smiled at her, impressed at the drawing. She even signed it at the bottom, loopy cursive.

"This is nice Jellybean. You got talent." The dark haired girl beamed at him. He was about to challenge her if she could draw another cartoon when footsteps approached.

Mary entered followed by FP, Jughead. Archie finally entered with some bottle waters for the group and the medication for Fred. The older man grimaced but thanked his son nonetheless.

Jellybean, who noticed her dad jumped up. "Dad!" She tackled him into a hug, FP tightly hugged his youngest child. He seemed to be choking up, as he held her. After letting go, she hugged Jughead, they sat down. Jellybean sat next to her father.

Jughead looked rather happy that his sister was finally here. He looked at Jellybean, grinning. "You ready to go? We already got a room set up at the trailer for you."

Jellybean blinked her right leg jiggling, a nervous tick she'd never could break since she was ten, before looking at Mary and Fred. She didn't want to break her dad and brother's hearts but they had to know. She didn't say anything, instead, Mary swooped in, saving her.

Mary silently handed FP a copy of Gladys will. She got a copy from her lawyer, making sure to go over all the stuff her friend left behind for her children. FP took out his glasses and read the documents. It dawned on him, nodding his head slowly. "She's staying with you?" There was no anger just acknowledgment over the facts. He knew ever since he divorced Gladys and Jellybean went to his ex-wife that someone else would take care of his daughter if anything were to happen to Gladys. No here it was written on ink.

Jughead scrunched his face in confusion. Mary spoke, her voice soft. "It states there that Fred and I are her guardians but that doesn't mean we want you cut out of her life FP. She needs her dad. We're more than happy to have a schedule where Jellybean is staying a couple nights with you." FP's shoulders relaxed at what Mary was telling him.

"She's not coming with us? But she has too! JB is our family, they can't just take her!" Jughead practically yelled. "Mom can't do this." 

FP cut him off. "It's in your mom's will Jug. She's staying with the Andrews, as per your mom's wishes and I'm not going to break them. It's final." The teen got up angrily and almost made it to the door before stopping. The next words could have been a stab at FP and one at Gladys.

"Well, it seemed mom really fucked us over again?" He's bitter chuckle made it around the house. FP made an attempt to go after him, yelling at the top of his lungs. Mary got up and pulled him down, Fangs doing that as well.

FP calmed down with the air tense from the fight. Jellybean had her eyes diverted to the floor, with how everything went down, it made her wonder if she should have stayed away from her family. She was trouble already. SHe didn't voice that out loud, instead, her dad wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

The adults discussed more school for Jellybean and therapy. That got her attention instantly, her eyes alert. It wouldn't be the first time she had to go see a therapist, mostly for her anxiety since she was eleven. She stopped going when she was thirteen, last year but it was somewhat understandable why Mary would want her to go now. Jellybean shrugged nonchalantly, telling them about the doctor forms that her mom had from her last therapist. Mary nodded, already preparing to find those documents and make sure she could find a suitable therapist for Jellybean.

After that talk, FP had to leave but not before promising to take her out and letting her meet his 'other kids'. The serpent teens that FP watched under his radar in the Southside of Riverdale. Jellybean grinned and they decided to go on a Saturday with Archie taking her there. Father and daughter hugged one last time and Jellybean watched as her dad got on his motorcycle, waved at her before driving off.

* * *

Living with the Andrews family was interesting. For Jellybean, it was so different than living in Toledo on a farm with her single mother. Here in Riverdale, there were more people and a dog.

The school was coming up soon for Jellybean, only living here for a week. She hadn't seen much since the short tour Fred and Mary gave her when she first arrived. She would be starting high school with the other freshmen, something that had plagued for a while now. Archie was more than happy to give her a quick tour of the school, a distraction from the otherwise horror that occurred two months before.

Apparently, some psycho shot Fred and was still around town. The police haven't caught him but Mary did tell them that Sheriff Keller was close to a lead. It was a tense situation in the Andrews home 

The police haven't caught him but Mary did tell them that Sheriff Keller was close to a lead. It was a tense situation in the Andrews home but even with that, they had hope that the law enforcement would get the guy in the end.

Archie explained that Jughead was currently at Southside high, something that disappointed 

her considering she was looking forward to being in the same high school as her older brother.

He showed her around and helped her put some of her stuff in her locker. "You can come and find me for lunch, okay?" He told her which made her feel relieved thinking that Archie would have ditched her or ignored her during lunch.

Jellybean went ahead and started her day. She had English honors, Ms. Crouton a middle-aged woman with brown hair was greying on the temples. She seemed nice, welcoming Jellybean and letting her know the schedule along with homework that she can start. Apparently, they were starting Romeo and Juliet, Ms. Cruton was going to go over the history of Shakespear, telling Jellybean that she should be able to catch up with her classmates. Students started coming in, some looking at Jellybean with interest, one girl sat next to her.

Dark hair in boxer braids, with chocolate skin and a warm smile on her face. "You're new here to Riverdale?" She asked while opening her book bag. Jellybean nodded, fiddling with her pencil. "I'm Nancy Wood."

"Forsythia Jones but everyone calls me Jellybean."

They talked a bit more about schedules, seeing that Nancy was in three of her classes, English, Art I and PE. As they chatted another girl sat down behind Jellybean, interrupting their talks. "You new?"

She was a strawberry blonde, held back in a headband wearing a cheerleading uniform. The colors just like the high school, the girl had a friendly demeanor to her, petite and pretty. Nancy rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Jellybean Jones meet Jinx Holliday."

Jinx gave her a two finger salute. Before they could ask some more questions, Ms. Crouton started class talking rather excitedly about Shakespear.

* * *

The rest of the day went by like a blur and before she knew, it was lunch. 

"Hey, Jones!" 

Jellybean turned around from her locker to spot Jinx and Nancy walking towards her. She smiled, taking her sketchbook, and an extra notebook for her art class since it was the last class of the day. Grabbing her purple lunch bag and slamming her locker shut, Jellybean met up with Nancy and Jinx. 

"Want to eat lunch together?" Nancy asked. Jellybean nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great." But then she remembered her promise to meet up with Archie during lunch. Jellybean explained it to them and they both did not seem to mind. 

Jinx led them to where Archie may be explaining, "I always go there to get some food from the vending machine. Usually there with his friends hogging the couches. Speaking of, how do you know Archie Andrews?"

 She didn't know if she could tell them yet, finally deciding on telling some of the details. "His mom and dad are my guardians. My mom isn't with me anymore, died back in Ohio." Both Jinx and Nancy looked at her with wide eyes at her. "Shit. I'm sorry." Oliver said as they turned into another hall, crossing towards the student lounge room. 

Soft pop music was playing and Jellybean was itching to just pull her headphones out and blast Fleetwood Mac in her ears. It was a Fleetwood Mac day, she thought, vowing to play it after school on the walk home with Archie. Speaking of, the redhead waved calling her name catching her attention. The trio made their way over to Archie's group. Archie introduced Jellybean to his girlfriend Veronica, his best friends Betty Cooper (who lived next door and was apparently the girlfriend of her older brother), Kevin Keller, Josie McCoy, and Reggie Mantle. 

"This is Jughead's little sister?" Veronica cocked her head to the side as if trying to find the _beanie, Hitchcock movie watching, writer girl version of Jughead_. Instead, what they got was a 'Baby version of Gladys' as her Uncle Fred told her and Archie a couple days before. She wanted to roll her eyes but suppressed the urge to do so. "Yep. I'm Jellybean."

Veronica smiled, while Betty complimented her on the ripped up jean jacket she had on. The older teens then went back to their conversation and Oliver decided to ask more questions. The trio started to bond over shared likes, Marvel movies, music and even the fact that both Jellybean and Jinx hated math with a passion. 

Nancy liked softball and cheerleading, wanting to try out next year for cheer. For now, softball would have to do. Jinx somehow got to be on the cheer team, a flier. "It's a miracle because I usually jinx stuff or just plain clumsy but when I'm up there, it's like nothing can touch me, ya know?" She explained. Jellybean wasn't much of a sports person but it still interested her, getting into the spirit during football season with her mom.

"Well," Jinx said. "You'll like it here at Riverdale high. Plus, we're here to guide you-"

Nancy snorted. "You mean we're here to guide each other to not do stupid shit. Yeah, let's see if we can stop Jinx the flying daredevil from causing stuff from happening." Jinx pouted before turning her nose up in a faux preppy way. Nancy continued. "At least I don't drool over Greg Malloy." Jinx blushed. 

"I'm guessing Greg is your crush?" Jellybean asked. Jinx nodded rather shyly while Nancy grinned. "Yup, been harboring a crush on him since fourth grade." 

The three girls chatted some more before the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The trio said their goodbyes, and Jellybean promised Archie that she'll be waiting by her locker so they could walk home. 

* * *

Being in Riverdale and going to school could have easily been the exact same thing back in Toledo. But all week as she walked through the school she knew exactly what the older kids were looking at her just like Veronica did. They were looking at her because she was a Jones, sister to Jughead and daughter of FP Jones. Apparently, her dad was accused of hiding a dead body, something that Jellybean faintly remembered her mom looking tense when she spoke to someone on the phone with months ago. She wondered if that must have been her dad on the other line or Jughead? She would probably never know. 

Her first week in Riverdale and it already felt like she disrupted the fabric of the universe. Her older brother was angry at their dead mom, their dad was trying to get her brother to talk but was failing. Jellybean was looking at the Algebra problem, her glasses close to sliding off her nose. She was farsighted, usually wore contacts all day but gave her eyeballs a break by wearing her glasses. Her mom would always point the finger at her parents for passing down that trait to Jellybean. 

Archie was out on a date with Veronica, Mary was in a meeting with an old friend of hers and Fred was still at the construction site. He texted awhile ago asking her what she wanted to eat for dinner. She wanted pasta, something Fred agreed too and texted that he will be at the house with the ingredients. 

No back to the math problem. She was about to give up and chuck the textbook across the kitchen room when a knock interrupted the house along with the music softly playing. She borrowed Archie's speaker to play her music, currently, it was Seven Wonders by Fleetwood Mac. 

 _So long ago_  
_Certain place_  
_Certain time_  
_You touched my hand_  
_All the way_  
_All the way down to Emmeline_

The knock was loud and probably impatient, a voice spoke from behind the door. "Fred? Fred!" The woman called out. Jellybean was hesitant but she couldn't just tell the lady to go away or ignore it considering the song was just starting and Stevie Nicks was killing it with the vocals. So opening the door would have to do. She paused the song and got up to go see who it was.

The lady at the door had wavy blonde hair. She reminded jellybean of Shelly from Twin Peaks, her mom's show that she used to watch when she was in high school. The blonde woman with curls looked at Jellybean, confused that it wasn't Fred but a fourteen-year-old girl who answered the door. Jellybean hoped the lady didn't confuse her for a burglar that broke into the Andrews home. 

"Is Fred Andrews home?" She asked. Jellybean shook her head, the blonde lady still looked annoyed at the fact that Fred wasn't home. The blonde woman got a good look at Jellybean and looked like she saw a ghost. "You look like-nevermind, are you a student being tutored by Archie?"

Jellybean again shook her head. "I'm their niece. I'm JB-"

"Jones." She smiled suddenly. "Your FP and Gladys daughter." The way she said her mom's name, softly like uttering it made everyone want to cry. Jellybean forgot that she wasn't the only one mourning, her mom's old friends like Fred and Mary were mourning the loss of a great friend.

"Maybe I can help you? What do you need, um, I didn't get your name."

"Alice Cooper. I'm their next door neighbor." She pointed to the house next door, pristine as if the front lawn had never been touched before. Jellybean opened the door wider for Alice to enter. Closing the door, Jellybean and Alice made their way tot he kitchen. She explained that she needed to borrow the printer because was out of ink. "My daughter Elizabeth had an essay due and used all the ink. She forgot to tell me that we ran out."  

Jellybean told her the printer was in the room where she was staying in and went to go turn it on while Alice called Fred to ask him for the code to the house wifi. Jellybean could hear Alice's voice explaining the problem to Fred downstairs. She spotted Vegas sleeping on the floor of her room, petting the slumbering dog, Jellybean found the printer on the small desk. She turned it on and quietly left Vegas to sleep. 

She made down the stairs and into the kitchen where Alice was. She was sitting on the other side of the table where the speaker was, on pause. Her own laptop already out and turned on. "The printer is on Mrs. Cooper." She told the older woman. Alice thanked her before getting back to her work, her glasses which were perched on her head now on back on her nose. Jellybean went back to the world of Algebra and unpaused the music.  

 

_But if our paths never cross_  
_Well, you know I'm sorry but_

 

_If I live to see the seven wonders_  
_I'll make a path to the rainbow's end_  
_I'll never live to match the beauty again_  
_The rainbow's end_

 

 

"Your mom would play this song all day back in high school, drove me insane, unlike Fred. He and Gladys would always go back and forth with music facts as if trying to win at a super competitive musician quiz." She chuckled at the memory. "She and Fred inseparable, always music geeks back in the day." 

"Mom was still a music geek and I think Fred is too" She giggled. Alice hummed in agreement to the tune of the song. She seemed nice, Mrs. Cooper and she liked Fleetwood Mac just like Jellybean. They went back to their work as Stevie Nicks continued to sing. 

 

_If I live to see the seven wonders_  
_I'll make a path to the rainbow's end_  
_I'll never live to match the beauty again_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Don't own Fleetwood Mac nor the song Seven Wonders. Give it a listen it is really good and I'd like to think if Jellybean listens to Pink Floyd then she definitely listens to Fleetwood. The characters Nancy Woods and Jinx Holliday are actual characters from Archie comics, well Jinx has her own comic back in the '40s. So why not put them in here. 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait for chapter two but I was swamped with tests and finals, the life of a college student folks. Anyway hope you like the chapter! Leave a comment!


	3. Some Days Are Better

Some days were better than most days, that's what Jellybean told herself. It felt like if she stopped, she could be back in Toledo with her mom at the farm. If she stopped, stood still for a few minutes, Jellybean would think she could hear her mom's voice call her name or hear her laugh. It felt like Gladys would somehow walk around the corner, alive and breathing. It seemed cruel for the universe to do this and Jellybean wondered if she was going insane.

Her anxiety was growing, it was always there but sometimes it just bounced around with Jellybean good at maintaining it until today.

Classes went on as normal for Jellybean. Like usual, Mondays were a downer and Fridays were pick me ups to look forward to the weekend and she had been looking forward to the weekend even though today was Thursday. She was finally going to stay the night at her dad's place on Saturday, something she was looking forward to the past few weeks since she saw her dad again. It's been almost a month since her mom died, Mary and Fred have started to find places to hold the memorial. Jellybean was working on something for it, like a celebration of life for her mom, having Archie's help in it. Those days you looked forward to the weekend, not to be haunted by the supposed ghost of your own mom.

It happened during passing period, her breathing started feeling shallow and her chest tightening like a snake around it. Jellybean bolted to a nearby restroom as the bell rang, signaling that class was close to starting soon she was barely passing by when she whacked into someone, head first.

"Are you alright?" The man asked her. All Jellybean could see was his shoes as she sat on the floor from the impact, her mind screaming that she couldn't breathe.

She couldn't breathe, _why couldn't she breathe?_

The person she hit knelt down and Jellybean got a good look at him. He was old, around Fred's age. Tan skin, dark hair and a nice trimmed suite but his eyes were full of concern as he looked at her. He kept on repeating and all she could do was shake her head, her throat closing. But from the anxiety attack or tears that were now falling, she didn't know.

"Hey, breath through your nose and out of your mouth. Like me, copy me." He helped her get her breathing under control before offering his hand to stand. She took it, still feeling overwhelmed.

"Here, let's take you to the front office."

The man, whose name was Hiram Lodge as he later introduced himself, took her to the front office. There they asked her some questions and decided to send her home, to which Hiram offered. She didn't know him but she wouldn't be surprised if he knew Archie's parents. Hiram was still with her, chatting about Twin Peaks when he noticed her button that her mom gave her last year.

He was a fan of the show which Jellybean was surprised considering he looked like a guy that would watch Mad Men religiously, not _Twin Peaks_. But then again, don't judge a book by its cover, her mom always told her.

The office decided that sending her home would do, considering Jellybean did not feel well to continue for the rest of the day. They called her guardian and as an hour passed by, Mary entered. The nurse came back telling her that, "someone's here to pick you up." and that she hoped Jellybean felt better. Jellybean gave her a weak smile as she and Mr. Lodge went to the front where Mary was waiting.

She seemed surprised that Hiram was here. "What are you doing here? Thought you were in New York?"

"I was. I moved to Riverdale to be with Hermione and Veronica. I need to make them believe that I can change," Mary nodded grabbing his hand in sympathy. There was a small smile of understanding on the redheaded woman's face that drew a smile to the man in the suit. They both said their goodbyes, Hiram wishing Jellybean that he hoped she felt better. Thanking him, they left.

They drove home, she wondered if Hiram and Mary were friends. She was never good with containing her curiosity, opening her mouth and asking the question. "We were pretty good friends, Gladys and I had some knack in befriending the most interesting people. Me, Sierra, Hiram, and your mom hung out sometimes if Hiram wasn't with Hermione. It was simpler times back then." Mary's voice trailed off, a hint of sadness at the memories and Jellybean felt guilty for not only to take Mary away from work but for making her sad by asking that question. She seemed to sense what was going through Jellybean's mind or maybe it was written on her face because she spoke up. "How about you put your PJs on and I'll make some tea for you? We can finish that episode of Twin Peaks from last night, that sound good?"

"Twin Peaks?" She perked up which made Mary laugh. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind an episode of Twin Peaks."

They did just that, Mary making two cups of tea while Jellybean sat on the couch. The episode was yet to be played, pausing it. She passed one to her, Jellybean thanking her. Before they began to watch the show, Mary told her that she made an appointment for Jellybean with a therapist.

"She's here in Riverdale, you'll be going tomorrow," Mary informed her. Jellybean nodded, knowing it was bound to happen that she was going to see a therapist sooner than later. "Now, let's watch an episode of Twin Peaks."

Jellybean passed out a few minutes into the episode. She was so tired from the anxiety attack, she didn't even know Mary had put a blanket over her.

* * *

_Some days were better than most days, Doc._

That's what's she told Dr. Sara Bellum, her therapist on her appointment days. She was a middle-aged woman, that reminded Jellybean of Kristin Chenoweth. Actually, she _could_ pass as a twin sister of Kristin Chenoweth.

Sara Bellum was very nice, moved to Riverdale ten years ago and liked Star Wars, something that Jellybean approved of. They talked about everything or a recap of her life. It was like scratching the surface of Jellybean Jones life. How her parents got divorced when she was very young, her brother's resentment towards their mom, her quiet resentment towards her dad and her mom passing away in that accident. She didn't know how to talk about her mom dying, how to talk about it without feeling her stomach churn and tears starting to fall down her face.

She only got through talking about her parents' divorce and the move to Riverdale when their session was over. The older woman talked about some exercise to do for her anxiety and wanted to have Jellybean keep a journal.

"Just your thoughts when you feel anxious or bored. Like a diary." Jellybean wanted to point out that this basically was a diary but knew that wouldn't help the situation at all. "When you come back for the next appointment, I want to see that you at least wrote a couple of pages."

After promising to do just that, Jellybean left the room and saw where Fred was sitting in a chair that looked from the 80s in the waiting room. Jellybean turned to say goodbye to Dr. Bellum, Fred waved goodbye and they both left the office.

It was only the first appointment and many more to go, Jellybean knew that.

* * *

"I want to help with mom's memorial service."

It was a Saturday, an hour before she went to go sleepover at her dad's place. Mary and Fred stood next to each other by the counter. Mary sipped from her coffee as Fred took off his glasses to get a better look at her. Jellybean swallowed and buried the thoughts that chanted: _This was a bad idea!_

"What'd you have in mind kiddo?" Fred asked. Jellybean pulled out her laptop, opening it to the slideshow she made last night instead of sleeping. SHe made a mini plan in the journal Dr. Bellum gave her. It helped. "I was thinking of a slideshow. Just to show mom's life with her friends and family. Celebrating her life." The last part she said quietly as if it was an afterthought.

Mary and Fred exchanged looks. "I think that's a good idea. What brought this on Jellybean?" Fred asked. She hesitated because she didn't want to make them sad but the way they were looking at her, she needed to tell them. "Everyone who knew her misses her and I think that this could be some closure for them... and me."

"Oh, Jellybean," Mary said. "Tell you what? How about we go visit another friend of your mom's? She could help with your project." Jellybean nodded. It would be nice to meet some of her mom's old friends. She always used to talk about her time living on the Northern side of Riverdale before she met her dad. But then Mary remembered she had to do some work and Jellybean understood. Adults were busy.

Until Fred saved the day. He told her that he could take her, help with the task at hand. "Is it going to be some slideshow or something about your mom?" He asked. She nodded, explaining it to them. "I just want it to be celebrating her life. So pictures of her when she was growing up around Riverdale and after. I've got some pictures in my laptop that she kept." Her mac was actually her mom's laptop but that was the origin of this mad plan. Fred seemed to like this along with Mary.

It was settled. They would go, meet up with her mom's old friends, something that made Jellybean excited. She wanted to learn more about her mom but at the same time hesitated if those friends would help. Fred told her that he's got a list of friends of Gladys that they could go to, making it a bit easy. She then remembered that she was going to stay with her dad making her panic until Fred reassured her that her dad would understand. "Why don't you text him, have him join us? If anybody knew Gladys well besides her friends it would be your dad." That seemed to easy Jellybean and sent a quick text to her dad about the plan for her mom.

For the first time since she's been here in Riverdale, Jellybean Jones felt some sense of joy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: This pretty short chapter. Next one will be in someone else's pov... who could it be? You'll just have to wait and see ;) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! More chapters coming soon, enjoy!


	4. Going Down Memory Lane

FP Jones thought Gladys and Jellybean were living well in Ohio. They were, last time he heard from Gladys, they were staying in the old farmhouse that belonged to his in-laws. So, after he was released, he did not expect the shattering news that Gladys died in a car accident.

They told him it was a collision from a drunk driver, both parties died. Gladys died right on impact and all FP thought that it was a sick prank, he wished it was but it wasn't. For a moment, he might have gone on the deep end but when he saw a baby photo of Jellybean, he knew it would be best to at least let his daughter know that one of her parents was still alive.

He hadn't seen Jellybean since she was four when they divorced. She was tiny, nicknaming her 'Jellybean' or 'Jellybelly' whenever she gurgled at him. The other Southside kids rallied around him, as word got around that Gladys had died and wanted to help make a good room for the youngest Jones child. Jughead was all on board but when they found out that Mary and Fred had legal custody of Jellybean, both Jones men diverged.

Jughead was angry at the fact that Jellybean was living with the Andrews family, practically livid at the adults and his mom. FP had to let him go but defended his dead ex-wife when Jughead made an off-hand comment when he came home. Jughead left to go stay with god knows who. Last time he heard, Fangs had told him that Jug was staying with the Lodges. He wasn't surprised since Veronica was as stubborn as Hiram, knowing full well that his ex's old friend would keep Jughead safe until the teen was ready to come home.

It was a Saturday, early in the morning as he left his trailer. FP was headed out to meet Jellybean and Fred, to help his youngest child's project for the memorial. They were to have breakfast at the Cooper's household, something that seemed to surprise FP considering that he hadn't pegged Alice and Gladys friends.

 _Even in death and you somehow still find ways to surprise me, uh Gladys?_ He thought as he started up his bike. He waved at Toni who was coming up the road and headed off to the Northern side of town.

* * *

The Copper household always somehow reminded FP of the McCallister's home from Home Alone. Not that he would dare say that out loud to Alice, who would grab him by the ear and force him to take it back. The woman had a death grip that FP did not want to revisit.

Betty greeted him with a smile. He wondered how she was doing after Jughead and her broke-up a couple weeks ago before the news about Gladys. She leading him to the kitchen where Fred, Jellybean, and Alice were all seated around the full breakfast buffet.

"Who'd you think would come over for breakfast Ali? The US Army?" He joked as he sat down next to Fred. The man hid a laugh as a cough, Betty sipped her mug of tea hiding the smile while Jellybean shook her head. Alice rolled her eyes at the man seated in front of her. "Yeah, well you _have_ the appetite of the US Army FP."

As they ate, Betty asked Jellybean about the project which she explained to both the Cooper women. He could see sympathy in both their eyes and seemed to be on board with the plan. She told them that Fred devised a list of people that have known Gladys and wanted to interview them for the project along with finding some pictures. Alice agreed. 

"So you know my kid?" Alice nodded as FP took another piece of toast. "She had to use Uncle Fred's printer. We listened to Fleetwood Mac." His daughter explained flashing a smile to Alice who returned it back warmly. "I've got a song that you might like, it's in their 1977 album Jellybean," Alice said at Jellybean who looked intrigued. "From Fleetwood Mac? Which is it?"  

"Gold Dust Woman. I don't know if you heard it," Jellybean shook her head indicating that she hadn't heard the song nor of it. "Well, I'd give it a listen. It's really good, along with that whole album in general."

After a while, it was time for the interview, Jellybean brought out her phone to record it. Not visually but the audio to use during the memorial.

"Well, it must have been around our Sophmore year. She helped me out when I was late for school and the hall monitors were such a pain in-"

"The ass-"

"That was not what I was going to say FP. They were a pain-  _oh forget it_. Anyway, as I was saying," Alice glared at him. FP smirked as he took another piece of bacon from the platter in front of him. "I was late and I couldn't risk getting another detention slip. Your mom pulled me into a classroom and quickly gave me a badge. It was for the Blue and Gold newspaper. She was a photographer for them and she gave me one to make it seem that I was one of them."

FP remembered Gladys doing that for him as well one time. She was always taking pictures, usually of landscapes or portraits of people. He joked once that she could become a famous photographer with all the photos she had in storage.

" _Now who would care about boring old Riverdale to give a newbie photographer a chance?_ " Her eyes filled with humor and playfulness.

He focused on the present as Alice finished the story. It was hard considering Jellybean's quest to uncover who her mom was in Riverdale.

* * *

After leaving the Cooper household, it was off to visit the McCoys. It didn't surprise FP considering besides Mary, it was Sierra McCoy nee Samuels who was Gladys friend. Those three were the cute but most stubborn trio Riverdale has ever seen.

"Really?" Jellybean asked her dad. He was sitting up front with Fred while Jellybean and Archie sat in the back. Fred decided to let FP leave his motorcycle and have all four of them head to the Mayor's home. FP was mentioning it to Fred about the trio of Riverdale high when they were in high school.

Fred looked at the young teen in the mirror. "Oh, you bet. Mary, Gladys, and Sierra were well known around school. Not as much but pretty well known, they were really close. Tight-knit sisterhood."

FP snorted humorously at his old friend. "Yep. _Tight-knitted sisterhood of stubbornness_." The comment made the two teens in the back burst into giggles.

* * *

Sierra McCoy welcomed them into her home. She hugged Jellybean tight before getting a good look at her, she turned to FP. "Spitting image of Gladys, FP. All she needs is the bangs."

"Don't forget the damn camera." FP grinned.

The group sat in the living room, as Josie peered around the corner and looked at Jellybean and Archie. Jellybean spotted her, blurting out, "You play in that band, Josie and The Pussycat? Archie showed me a video of you guys, you guys are awesome." Jellybean gushed towards Josie who seemed surprised at the comment. "I was wondering if you and Archie would be willing to sing at my mom's memorial? I've got a couple songs for it, don't have it with me but if your game, I'd be happy to have Arch send them to you." Josie looked at Archie who gave her a grin. Josie nodded which made Jellybean practically jump up and down in her seat. Jellybean pulled out her phone to record the conversation.

"What's one of the memories you have of my mom?"

Sierra thought for a moment before answering, her voice nostalgic and sad. "Well, there's a lot of memories.  We were great friends. There is one, it was during your parents' wedding."

FP remembered that day, how Gladys looked when she walked down the aisle. Sierra continued, "It was during the dance when Gladys started a group dance, god what was the song?" She snapped her fingers trying to jog her memory of what song it was. "It was Take On Me, remember because Hiram and Fred were trying to out-dance each other," FP recalled, making everyone laugh, including Fred.

"It somehow made it into a tie," Fred said. Sierra continued on telling Jellybean about how Gladys made FP dance before everyone slowly started to join them on the dance floor, which ended up into a dance battle. "Your mom made everything special. She was determined to make everyone have a good time at her wedding even though it wasn't glamorous to some, it was to her. Your mom was like that, always trying to look into the positivity of things like Riverdale."

After that, the group said their goodbyes to the McCoys, Jellybean hugging Sierra and left. "I think we should continue this tomorrow JB it's getting pretty late," Fred spoke. Jellybean nodded. 

"Who's left on your interviews?" Archie asked. Jellybean bit her lip before looking down at the folded piece of paper in her hands. 

"Hermione Gomez, and Hiram Lodge. Do you know them?" Jellybean asked the two adults. FP exchanged looks between Fred. He knew that Hiram had a friendship with Gladys but Hermione? He hadn't known that at all. 

"Hermione and Hiram are Veronica's parents." Archie butted in. "They live in the Pembrooke, I'll call her and see if they aren't too busy for you to sit down and chat with them." Jellybean clapped her hands excitedly. 

They got back to the Andrews house, jellybean quickly getting her stuff from the house before walking down to where FP's bike was parked. Fred made sure to let FP know what time to head over to the Pembrooke when he got word back from Archie. Jellybean said her goodbyes to Fred and Archie in front of the house. 

* * *

They were currently back in his trailer, FP showed her the room he and Jughead were working on. She placed her stuff on the bed and met FP in the living room where he sat down with a box on the table. She noticed it when she walked inside but she didn't ask. FP was looking through it, finally finding what he was looking for, an old album. Jellybean sat down next to her dad. He didn't open it, looking at the picture in the front, which was a wedding picture of a younger Gladys and FP. They were smiling at the camera, not a care in the world as if they would be like this forever. 

"Can you talk about mom?" He knew in some way, that he would be the last one. They had a lot of stories from Sierra and Mary, that FP was sure he wasn't going to be asked about it. But then again Jellybean was just like Gladys.

 _Like mother, like daughter_.

"I loved your mom, still do. But we went out separate ways because sometimes, it happens to couples and that happened to us. Your mom was an amazing person, she used to carry around a camera with her, wanting to be a photographer. She always took pictures of you and your brother, videotape you guys and your crazy antics. But in some way, she changed me and everyone she touched." FP looked at her, Jellybean smiled. "You and your brother-no matter how much he doesn't want to admit it got pieces of your mom in you." 

FP opened the album, a faint layer of dust on it. He hadn't opened this album since his divorce to Gladys but now as he told story after story that each photo held to his daughter, it gave him some peace. They were only into the first page where FP was telling her about Gladys stopping Alice from decking Penelope Blossom in their Freshman year when a knock at the door interrupted them. 

The knocking was loud and a couple of voices that FP recognized. "Hey FP let us in, it's freezing out here!" Toni Topaz voice practically hollered with no shame from waking up the rest of the people at Sunnyside trailer park. He could hear Sweet Pea and Fangs trying (and failing) to keep Toni from waking up an angry mob when FP opened the door. The stepped inside with bags of what looked like Pop's burgers and a big bucket of ice cream. 

FP introduced the serpents to his daughter, Jellybean waved at the trio"JellyBelly this is Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea." FP said pointing to each of the kids. Toni and Jellybean hitting it off quickly when the young girl gushed about Toni's hair. Jellybean didn't look at them with suspicion or judgment, instead, she asked them if they ever watched some cartoon called Avatar: The Last Airbender. When the trio said no, Jellybean said that they were going to watch it on her laptop, already jumping in her seat. FP shrugged at the teens giving them a ' _just go with it_ ' look. They all sat on the floor, using come off the cushions for seats as FP regaled them of the stories that he was telling Jellybean. 

"So what did we interrupt?" Fangs asked as he unwrapped his burger, taking a bite. Toni looked at the album along with Sweet Pea, curiosity on their faces. "Dad was just telling me some stories about my mom." The teens nodded and looked to FP waiting for him to continue. He shook his head amused at the teenagers and continued where he left off. "So, Gladys whistled so loud to stop them from fighting, that Mary actually said that she could still hear it ring in her ears during the fifth period. Granted that didn't stop Alice and Penelope, Gladys had to grab Ali by her waist and haul her to the other side to physically separate both of them from one another. Your mom was a no-nonsense gal, but could also put up a fight and hold her own when someone came after her." 

By the time it was almost eleven, FP got through half of the album, with Jellybean recording countless tales that he had told. She told him that she would send these to Archie so he could help edit them and make them sound better when the time came for the memorial. FP told Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs that they could stay, having the boys bunk in Jugheads room while Toni shared a bed with Jellybean. 

Not that she minded, already bonding over some hair colors that she could do with Jellybean's hair when she was older. "Wait!" Sweet Pea cried out. "We didn't even get to watch the show that you promised us." 

Jellybean looked at her dad. "Can we watch it, dad, _please_?" The trio also pleaded with FP until he relented. "Fine, but I don't want her staying up past two. Got it?" He looked at Toni, who nodded. He loved his Serpents, loved Sweet Pea and Fangs like their were his but he trusted Toni a bit more to be the responsible one of the trio. With that, FP watched as Toni and Fangs brought out the blankets and pillows while Sweet Pea helped Jellybean attach her laptop to the old projector that Sweet Pea brought everytime they stayed over. 

They gathered around to watch it, the theme song playing as FP walked to his bedroom carrying the photo album in one arm. As he sat on his bed FP could hear Sweet Pea asking Jellybean about one of the characters as the show started. 

He looked down at the album, flipping absentmindedly until he stopped at his and Gladys' photo from high school. They looked so young and as FP took it out of the album to flip it around, he saw Gladys spiky handwriting. The date was 1994, they were probably seniors at Riverdale high judging by FP's slicked back hair. On it, Gladys had written something. 

_FP and I at Sweetwaters River, March 20, 1994._

He looked back at the picture, the younger version of himself and Gladys smiling back at him. FP ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. He didn't what to do next, how to help Jellybean and Jughead without fucking it up. Look how well he did his marriage and even with the fact that Gladys had Jellybean live with the Andrews, they still wanted him to have time with his daughter. Truth be told he was just sad about what happened to Gladys, he missed her now more than ever. But looking at his daughter, he knew that Gladys did well with raising Jellybean. His heart was still in hard to know that Gladys wasn't alive anymore. 

For now, as he laid down on his bed, FP looked at the picture. Frozen in time, he wished that he could be there just once to hold her. Instead, all he had were memories of a ghost and a heart that was just a bit broken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 4!!!! 
> 
> Hope everyone is liking the story so far, a new chapter in the new year! ;3


	5. Walking Through The Memories

They were going to the Lodges today. Archie had called Jellybean in the morning around six letting her know that the Lodges had invited them to lunch at their home. She told her dad, who was half awake, so he nodded and told him to wake him up before eleven.

So, Jellybean and Fangs, who was also awake started making pancakes. He seemed friendly, they all did. They made enough to feed the three other people in here and as they started piling some food on their plate, Toni and Sweet Pea could be heard walking to the small kitchen. Fangs told the two to keep it quiet until FP woke up, as Jellybean walked past them to sit on the couch. They didn't get too finish the whole series, only up to Season 2 where the characters just figured out the betrayal in the Earth Kingdom.

When everyone sat down with pancakes on their plates along with mugs filled with milk or orange juice, they continued with the series. By the time they finished the final season, FP entered the room. His hair was slicked back and he was putting on his leather jacket.

"Morning FP," Toni said as she poured herself some orange juice. Her dad echoed it back, snatching a pancake. "You ready Jelly?" She nodded, getting up to put her plate in the sink. She grabbed her jacket and brushed her hair with her fingers quickly. She could braid it later, deciding to put it in a low ponytail. FP told the three serpents that they could stay here, only if they promise not to leave without locking the door. They promised and Sweet Pea asked if they could keep watching the show without her. Jellybean didn't mind and the Jones left.

* * *

"Hello FP, Jellybean." Veronica Lodge greeted them at the entrance of her apartment. "Welcome to my esteemed home."

Jellybean smiled as she tried not to drop the notebook she carried with her. Archie texted her a couple minutes ago that his mom found the old yearbooks of her mom, he would be bringing them over. She was excited, to say the least.

They sat down to what Jellybean would describe as a fancy breakfast for rich people. She made sure she was dressed well, feeling weird as she tugged at her skirt and dusting off invisible dust off her blue blazer. Toni described her outfit as a modern chic journalist, with her black checkered skirt, fishnets with a blue blazer. The only thing that stood out was her shirt, a Nirvana t-shirt that belonged to her mom, Gladys passed it down to her two years ago. It still fits her like a glove.

Still, Veronica did not mind and said she looked rather cute which Jellybean smiled at. She liked Veronica.

They walked sat down as Mr. and Mrs. Lodge walked in. She remembered Mr. Lodge who gave FP a hug and smiled at Jellybean. "Glad that you are okay." He told her. Hiram introduced her to his wife, whom Jellybean remembered that she was named Hermione. Mrs. Lodge gave her a warm smile giving Jellybean a big hug as Sierra did. They sat at the table along with the Lodges, Veronica telling them that Archie is on his way soon.

"So you already know Mr. Lodge JB?" FP asked his daughter. She forgot that she hadn't told her dad about her anxiety attack or her visits to her therapist. "He helped me to the nurse's office a couple days ago. I wasn't feeling but I'm better." She said quickly when FP looked at her with concern. The lasting that Jellybean needed was her dad to worry about her.

The door opened and walked in Jughead. Her brother had his beanie on as he sat down next to Veronica, saying a hello towards Jellybean and a single nod to her dad. Jellybean knew something happened between her dad and brother, maybe something that she should stay out but still. Jellybean looked at Hermione who was eyeing her.

"You look just like Gladys," Hermione said which made Jellybean straighten up just a bit. "You're actually the second person who's told me that." She said, giving the older woman a smile.

Hiram asked her dad a question about the town, getting them their own conversation. Jughead and Veronica seemed to quietly talk about something that Jellybean couldn't hear.

A knock at the door signaled that the Andrews arrived. Veronica quickly got up and a few seconds later, Archie, Fred, and Mary entered the room. Jellybean hugged each of them, Fred sat next to Jellybean, as Archie placed a stack of books in front of her. She seemed confused as Archie just grinned at her, he nodded his head as if telling her, "Go ahead, open it."

She did, never once shying away from her curiosity.

The books read Riverdale High 1991, Riverdale High 92, 93 and 1994. Jellybean recognized the books as her mom's old high school yearbooks, she used to go through these with her mom. She pointed her friends out and her dad, making corny jokes about her sense of fashion in the nineties.

Jellybean loved her mom's grunge meet prep, with her big glasses. She turned to look at Archie who winked at her, Jellybean mouthed 'Thank You' to him. This could work very well.

After brunch, they gathered in the living room where Jellybean picked and picked at Veronica's parents' brains. Hiram was the best, told her stories about Gladys helping him ask Hermione to prom with a pretty banner. Some other tales were about just Gladys living here in the northern side of Riverdale, with her parents. She was a big dreamer, that's what Hirma said. It reminded her about what her grandparents used to tell her when she was determined to be a comic book artist.

"You keep dreaming big princess," Grandpa Ben used to tell her. Maybe that was what her grandparents told her mom when she was young, she would never know.

Hermione, on the other hand, told her a story about how she and Gladys got into a competition over who could recreate a dance move for New Kids On The Block and when they tried singing I want it that way at Gladys' wedding. They laughed at how Hermione described how they got into the dance battle, Jellybean's eyes wide with glee. They all talked about their time as high schoolers, Hiram admitting that he and Gladys tried to bribe the principal to cancel classes for the season two finale Twin Peaks.

"No dice," Hiram laughed. "We tried but Featherhead just told us to never try that again. In the end, we just skipped class with Mary watched the two seasons before the finale." Mary grinned as everyone laughed at the end.

Even Jughead seemed interested in hearing these stories, Jellybean knowing some from her mom but none of these that her mom's old friends told with laughter and smiles on their faces.

* * *

The Andrews took Jellybean home later that day. Jughead and her dad hadn't spoken to one another during that time with the Lodges, she noticed it. She knew that Jughead and their mom weren't on speaking terms, Jughead icing her out. Jellybean usually tried bringing it up but Gladys either waved it away or told her that "it wasn't her concern" by the end, she just decided that it was no use in poking more than she should. Now, Jellybean really wanted to know why.

She just hoped they could work it out soon, Jellybean wanted her brother there for the funeral, she just wants her family to be there together. It was back to school, homework and spending afternoons with her two friends. Her art teacher was impressed with one of her drawing in class, which was of her old house on Ohio. She titled it accordingly, "The Blue House on Laney Ave' which was her actual street but nobody knew that detail. Her teacher wanted to know if she could enter it into the art gallery that Riverdale hosted each year. Jellybean said yes, excited for this opportunity. When she got to the house with Archie, she broke the news.

They were happy, Jellybean called her dad who was just as overjoyed along with the Serpents. She grinned the entire week with that news tucked in. Not only that but Archie and her were almost done with the project, they would be done by the time the funeral commenced. Mary told her that it would happen in February, a month and two weeks since her mom died. It seemed surreal.

"Watcha watching?" Archie said as he flopped onto the couch. Vegas wagged his tail, his head lazily getting up from Jellybean's lap to move over to where Archie sat down. Turning back to her laptop it was playing Scream. It seemed like a day to watch horror movies, well the only one that she could watch without being scared.

Jellybean had a spectrum of movies on her laptop, from 80's classics like the Heathers, Breakfast Club, to 90's films Clueless, Scream and of course, Disney movies galore. It was towards the end, where Billy was shot by the lead character, Sidney Prescott. The credits were rolling, as Jellybean closed the window and scrolled down the categories to see what to watch. Archie looked at the screen as well, seeing what movies she had.

He pointed to one. "What about this one?" She looked at where he pointed, which was Tarzan. She hadn't watched that movie in a while, how long as it been? Couple months, probably before her mom died. She clicked on it, sitting back. Archie got comfortable with Vegas nuzzled next to him on the right.

It was quiet, all of it was before the storm. Something that even Jellybean couldn't have predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Hope you guys like it, leave a comment, kudos! Even if you wanna chat about the story or just say hi, I'll answer!


	6. I Could Even Learn How To Love Like You

When Jellybean first came out, it was only to her mom. It was a month before the accident when she told her, Jellybean crying and Gladys just hugging her. She remembered what her mom had told her that day, having written it for her on the notebook that she would later gate as a present.

_You can finally be who you were meant to be. This amazing, brilliant person that the world will be in awe just like how I am. That's you Jellybean, it's always been you and I love you so much. Remember that, I have always been, and will continue to love you. -Mom_

She still looked at it, the loopy handwriting of her mom, those words that meant so much to her that day. Now, she was going to do it again and it terrified her.

Deep breaths, you can do this. She thought to herself. The first person she was going to tell was Archie.

Jellybean tiptoed inside his room, which looked as any jock-musician teen boy room that she could come up with. She did like the color that he had on his walls.

"Archie?" The redhead turned around, giving her a head nod. "Hey JB, what's up?"

"Can we talk?" Archie nodded. Jellybean closed the door and sat on his bed facing where he sat by his desk. He looked genuinely curious as to what she had to say. Slowly she told him, her throat tightening on the verge of panic-stricken tears. Archie looked at her for a few moments, not saying anything and Jellybean's brain jumped through horrible conclusions.

In the end, he embraced her in a hug, just like her mom did all those months ago. That eased Jellybean's fears, for now. There was still the other people in her life to tell but for now, Archie would do. He had her back.

That same day in a bold move, she told Uncle Fred and Aunt Mary. Archie held her hand the entire exchange, she gripped his hand in a vice hold, her knuckles turning white. Mary hugged her while Fred told her that "they still love her just as much as Archie." Those words made Jellybean relax. She voiced her concern about telling her dad.

"Jellybean, your dad loves you so much. I don't think he'll stop loving you after you tell him." Fred told her. She was crying at this point and the Andrews engulfed her in a big group hug.

* * *

She strummed the ukulele notes. Coming out was a weight that she wanted to get rid of, already told the Andrews and her friends a day later, it still felt daunting to Jellybean to tell her dad. She already told Mary and Fred that it was okay for them to tell, she had no problem of them telling people like the Lodges or Mrs. McCoy but not before she told her dad.

As they say, words spread like wildfire in small towns and in Riverdale it went up quickly like gasoline.

"Jellybean?" She looked up to see Alice Cooper wave a hand in her face. The blond haired woman was kind enough to have her over when Archie had his football game. She didn't feel like going, so Alice had offered to keep an eye on her. They ate some leftover lasagna that Alice had made last night and decided last minute to make chocolate chip cookies.

Betty was spending the weekend with her dad, Alice and Hal having finalized the divorce but still wanted the other to be in Betty's life, trying to co-parent their youngest child.

She looked to see Mrs. Cooper's face, hands holding a platter of piping hot cookies. Jellybean gave her a smile before taking two cookies. Alice put the platter down on the coffee table, sitting down next to the young girl. "What are you playing?"

"A song from a show that I've been watching." She responded. "Can I hear it?" Alice asked. Jellybean nodded before strumming the tune.

Alice clapped, a smile on her face as Jellybean ducked her head. She knew she missed some notes with the song on the ukulele. She hadn't been playing it for a long time, just another hobby that she picked up after watching Steven Universe. The song stuck with her along with the whole story. She recently watched the finale of the season and after telling Archie, Fred, and Mary about this, she's been distracting herself.

"That's beautiful," The older woman said. "Thanks, Mrs. Cooper."

"Jellybelly?" FP called out, knocking on the door as it creaked open. Jellybean tensed, which Alice noticed. "Alice?"

"In here FP," Alice called out.

The older Jones man walked inside, an easy smile on his face. On the inside, Jellybean was a bundle of nerves as she tried to rehearse mentally what she was going to say to her dad. Maybe it was a dumb idea, especially here with Mrs. Cooper. All of a sudden, tears pricked her eyes and she got up, running out of the room to the kitchen. Someone called her name but she braced herself over the sink.

Mrs. Cooper touched her shoulder, making her turn around. FP had a concern expression mirroring Alice. Jellybean swallowed a sob, as FP took a tentative step forward. "I have something to tell you. I-" She sniffed. "I hope you still love me, dad."

She told them, both adults listened to what she had to say. By the end, Jellybean was crying. She looked at her dad, who was silently looking at her. She wanted to speak but couldn't will herself to say anything.

Alice gave the young girl a soft motherly smile. She drew her into a hug, one that Jellybean didn't know she needed till now. FP cleared his throat, getting her attention.

"Jellybelly," His voice was soft. "I've always loved you since you came to this world. I love even if you dye your hair or get a nose piercing, I still love you. But if you transfer to Baxter High, then I'll disown you."

"FP!" Alice hissed at him. It made Jellybean laugh out loud. She launched herself at her dad, in a big hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

After everything calmed down, they went back to the living room. Alice mentioned her skills in singing which piqued FP's interest. Jellybean played the two verses, still trying to get the hang of the whole song. It was the only two parts that she could play at the moment.

 _If I could begin to be_  
 _Half of what you think of me_  
 _I could do about anyt_ hing

_I could even learn how to love_

_When I see the way you act_   
_Wondering when I'm coming back_   
_I could do about anything_   
_I could even learn how to love like you_   
_Love like you_

As she sang the song, Jellybean noticed how her dad and Alice looked at one another. Just small glances that the adults sent one another, she got an idea. Maybe her dad needed a love life, maybe it was a distraction for her and maybe it was just the romantic in her. Either way, Jellybean Jones had an idea and she needed all the help for this to go off. But that would have to go on the backburner, she told her dad, her family but it was her older brother that would be the final one to tell. 

* * *

 

"Jughead!" Veronica called out. "Your sister is here!"

Her older brother was still crashing with the Lodges, not that they did not mind. They were more than happy to have Jughead over, Veronica was stubborn and was not going to let one of her friends to sleep on the cold floors of Riverdale. So, with much convincing, her parents let Jughead sleep in one of the guest rooms in the Pembrooke. 

Jellybean smiled at Veronica, who took her to the living room. Jughead was sitting there, his laptop opened as he watches the movie. Jellybean hugged her brother and sat down next to him. Veronica sat down on the other side, on his laptop, it was playing an old Hitchcock movie. The only one Jellybean was familiar with was Psycho. 

She recognized one of the actresses, Grace Kelly. She was talking when Jughead paused it, giving his full attention to his little sister. It felt a bit lighter on her shoulders but the anxiety of it all was still familiar as if at any moment this could all go south. 

_It didn't with Uncle Fred, Aunt Mary, Archie, Dad or Mrs. Cooper, so Jughead will probably be the same... Right?_

She told them, ripping the band-aid off. It felt like the band-aid that she had on since she told her mom because she'd never thought of telling everyone that she cared for here, but life was strange in how it worked. For the millionth time this week it felt like that for Jellybean, Jughead hugged her. Next thing she knew even Veronica hugged her, a big smile on her face. 

All she felt was support, that's how she felt when her mom told her but that support was gone. She had another support, a bigger one and she felt the love. She did. 

* * *

 

It was a possibility that in a small town like Riverdale, everyone would know that she was bisexual and they did. Some didn't care, others looked at her with the same looks that Jellybean would write off as 'a bit homophobic' while others supported, allies. Kevin Keller invited her to help with the set of Carrie The Musical where he commended her for being brave and offered support.

"We've got to watch each other's back in this small town," He had told her. She thanked him for that, letting him know that she was grateful and said the same offer was on the table for him. He grinned at her before high-fiving her. In her book, Kevin was pretty cool.   

Oliver Mantle was a boy that asked a lot of questions. He was a bit different than his brother Reggie, granted he was on the baseball team rather than the football team but was friendly to everyone. He and Jellybean were partners for Art class, usually asking Jellybean for help since she was becoming their art teacher's favorite student. He took an interest in Jellybean, not for her sexuality but as a person in general as if she was a painting that seemed to captivate him. It was weird for a guy to see her like that usually it was the cheerleaders like Jinx who held those guy's attention but to Oliver. 

Ms. Nealson already talked about putting one of her sketches on display for the art festival that they had every year in Riverdale. This was big for Jellybean and she was quite proud of it. 

Still, Oliver was nice to her and even her friends said that he was one of the cutes boys in their class. But Jellybean just played it off as a nice boy being nice, she never expected said nice boy asking her out on a date. She said yes, her friends trying not to squeal loud in the hallway. 

Jink and Nancy were jumping up and down with excitement, wanting every detail after the date. Jellybean mentioned the plan to Archie who seemed to be determined to ask a lot of questions towards the youngest Mantle boy on the day of the date. Fred reassured her that he would pull Archie in line and do not have the boy be scared of him. 

Mary helped her get ready, picking out an outfit, getting her hair and makeup done. 

"You look beautiful," Mary told her. It made Jellybean feel amazing, like Andy from Sixteen Candles before she went to her prom. Fred called from downstairs that Oliver was here. When they got downstairs, Archie was casually chatting with Oliver about the Baseball season. Fred just looked amused at the whole scenario. 

"Curfew is at ten Oliver," Fred said as they opened the door to leave. Oliver nodded. "I'll bring her back at that time. It was nice to meet you guys." Jellybean waved at them and left. 

The date was nice, they ate at Pop's ordering burgers, fries, and milkshakes. She felt like a normal girl, laughing at the story that Oliver told about the team's game that ended in a tie last week. They had some things in common, like shows and love for old music from before they were even born. When they got back to the Andrews home, Jellybean boldly kissed him on the lips. 

"Do you want to go out sometime again?" He asked her, almost thinking that she wouldn't. But she did, Jellybean really did want to go out again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little filter chapter. I was finally writing Jellybean's coming out part and a little love interest! Oliver Mantle is the one from the comics, Reggie does have a younger brother, unlike the CW version. I decided to keep that in there. It's cute. I do not own the song Love Like You, that's from Steven Universe! Really good cartoon (that finale had me crying! SO GOOD!!!) 
> 
> Also, more meddling Jellybean to come as she recruits more people to set up FP and Alice together... wonder who those people are? More chapters coming soon!


	7. Gladys Riley-Jones

She never thought she would see a casket of a family member. Scratch that, she only saw her grandparents caskets but never thought nor imagined that her mother would be the next one that Jellybean would see. Technically, she didn't have a casket, it was an urn. 

She wished she hadn't.

It was now four and a half months since her mom died, the funeral for Gladys Jones was upon them. On a brisk day in May, the temperature was chilly for the coming of spring. Jellybean thought it was pretty fitting for her mom.

The memorial would go first before everyone headed to the cemetery to put her mom to rest. Even though she was cremated per her wishes, she would still like to be buried in Riverdale, half of her ashes entered into the earth and the rest at Sweetwater River. The memorial, small would be held at the High School auditorium, a small part that the Lodges got.

The fifth of February was the day she lost her mom and it was time to say goodbye to her mom in May.

The memorial was a somber occasion. Her mom's friends spoke about her, her dad did as well. Jughead didn't want to speak which she understood. She spoke but differently than the rest.

Jellybean decided to use the project as her words, having Archie and Josie sing a song at the end of it. As the screen lit up, everyone could hear each other's voices talk about Gladys with pictures during different times in her life.

At one point there was laughter filling the room at the picture of Gladys and FP covered in the wedding cake at their wedding ceremony. They were grinning, Gladys laughing while FP looked as if he was about to cover Gladys in cake once more, which he did. Others included funny poses of Hiram, Gladys, and Mary. They all looked goofy and then Sierra with the latter two girls grinning from ear to ear. Everyone was crying by the end of it, Mary hugged Jellybean tightly.

Her mom's smiling face looked back at the audience. As the screen turned to black, white letters appeared reading: **Gladys Riley-Jones, August 20th 1976-February 5th 2017.**

Archie and Josie sang the song on the guitar felt haunting yet soothing to Jellybean.

_I took my love, I took it down_   
_Climbed a mountain and I turned around_   
_And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_   
_'Til the landslide brought me down_

_Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?_   
_Can the child within my heart rise above?_   
_Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?_   
_Can I handle the seasons of my life?_   
_Mmm_

The song continued, as everyone started humming or singing along. Jellybean sang with them, tears spilling down her cheeks. It was more sobbing rather than singing but nobody could blame her.

_Well, I've been 'fraid of changin'_   
_'Cause I've built my life around you_   
_But time makes you bolder_   
_Even children get older_   
_And I'm gettin' older, too_

_Well, I've been 'fraid of changin'_   
_'Cause I've built my life around you_   
_But time makes you bolder_   
_Even children get older_   
_And I'm gettin' older, too_   
_I'm gettin' older, too_

The song echoed in her mind as they went to the cemetery. Her dad held her and Jughead close, as her mom's ashes were scattered in the plot of dirt. They already finished at Sweetwater and the cemetery would be the final place.

As she got closer, Jellybean could see nothing but a deep fall down below. It would be covered with dirt and then grass, with a solid cement carved with her mom's name, indicating that someone so young was at peace. It would be her mom's place to rest.

"Bye, mom." She whispered to the empty hole. It felt silly but she could somehow think that her mom was there watching finally say goodbye, give her peace. 

Jellybean hoped that it was true. 

* * *

 It was two days after the funeral.

She still wouldn't leave her room, concerning all of the adults and teens. Archie tried to get her to go out but came back downstairs with his head down in defeat. Jellybean still went to school, did her best and was preparing for the art show. She had no idea which works her teacher picked, just one that was 'done so well' in her words.

"I have a show this Friday," She told her dad. "I'm hoping you can come?" In a heartbeat, FP said yes. It would be him, Jughead, even Toni, Fangs and Sweet Pea would make it. The Andrews already knew, FP telling them about it wanting to make sure when and where it would be at.

The day of the art show, she got there early with the Andrews in tow. She was just expecting them and her dad, brother alongside the serpents. She was not expecting them and Archie's friends. They congratulated her on the piece she did, even though she barely remembered which one.

She finally found it and it felt like a damn was cracking inside her.

The painting was of the blue house she once lived with her mom in Ohio. She had forgotten all about that drawing that she turned in and now it was hanging up for all of the residents of Riverdale to see. But probably nobody knew what that story was in that painting, the whole thing.

It was like the fog was creeping up for a long time, stuck there until it finally was moving away and it finally hit her.

Her mom was gone, she was truly gone and never coming back.

"JB?" She could hear Archie's voice behind her. it was filled with concern for this girl, for her. She was seen as part of their family now, even though it had only been a few months now. They treated her as their own, this estranged friend's daughter, now calling her their "dark-haired kiddo" making jokes about how Fred finally had a daughter that got to have almost the same hair color has him.

"She's gone," She whispered. "Mom... She's really gone."

Jellybean fell to the ground, weeping, holding onto herself.

Gladys Riley-Jones was _gone_ and she was never coming back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter. This was a pretty sad one. Jellybean says goodbye to her mom along with all of Gladys old friends. Made up Gladys' last name, it's sort of an homage to Scream. Just a fun fact there. 
> 
> Don't Own the song, Landslide by Fleetwood Mac. Thought it would be a good song for this chapter and I was right.


	8. Operation Parent Trap 2.0

"Let me get this straight," Fred looked at Jellybean quizzically. "You want our help to get Alice Cooper and your dad to go out?" He spoke slowly, looking around the room at the adults.

Jellybean thought it was a fool-proof plan, up until asking the adults for help. At least Betty was sort of in, meddling with her mom's love life just like jellybean was doing with her dad's was something that she seemed interested in. The adults... not so much.

Hiram looked amused but also concerned. Most of them were because they knew how Alice would react if she found out about this scheme. An angry Alice Cooper was not someone would want to meet again, they all knew that. But they also knew that besides FP's kids, Alice was one of his shoulders to cry on so to speak. She stood by him as he said goodbye to his deceased ex-wife. So, meddling in their old friends love lives was a tricky spot.

But after much pleading (and nagging) they relented. They needed something semi-normal in their lives at the moment, so if it was playing adult matchmaker... so be it.

Jellybean was jumping up and down, already babbling about the plan. Fred shook his head, knowing full well that this would either go very well or in disaster.

The fourteen-year-old talked about the plan, already getting most of the adults on board (the Lodges, the Andrews, Mayor McCoy, and Sheriff Keller) They helped make it well, Jellybean separating everyone in the teams of three.

"Mr. Lodge and Uncle Fred, you guys are Team Vipers. That means keeping Mrs. Cooper distracted and preparing her for her date with my dad." She pointed out. "Aunt Mary and Aunt Sierra, you're on Team Vegas, that means you guys keep my dad occupied. Same directions as team Vipers. As for Mrs. Lodge and Sheriff Keller, you will be here with me and Betty helping us plan the final move, aka Team Fairytale."

Hiram raised his hand. "Yes?" Jellybean asked.

"Can me and Fred switch with Hermione and Tom?"

"Nope," Tom spoke quickly. "We like Team Fairytale, thank you very much."

Betty continued where Jellybean left off. "We cannot stress how much we do not need our parents knowing about this. So, whenever one of us calls or any other, just use the team code name in case my mom or dad want to go back here." Betty explained. "That will be the code word for us to pack things up without any of them having a clue. If the two teams need to call, just act casual, let Mrs. A and Mr. A call one another to make it seem they're just talking about dinner or something. The less suspicious, the better for this to pull off. Got it?"

The adults nodded, excitement buzzing in the air as everyone left to start the plan in motions. Hermione exchanged a look between Tom, as they watched Betty Cooper and JB Jones list off what they would need for this team's plan.

"Let's hope Hiram and Fred know their plan for Alice," Tom muttered to Hermione.

"I have a feeling they probably don't but we'll see once they call one of us." She said to the Sheriff.

Their team was to convert the date for the two people in Betty's home. Hermione and Tom both decided to do a pasta with garlic bread, Tom left to go get the ingredients while the three arranged the dining room.

They set it up quite nicely, Hermione called Smithers to pick up some stuff, just to play a role in it. Betty and Jellybean were going to play hostess/entertainment while the adults manned the kitchen to run things smoothly.

When Tom got back, he walked in on Hermione and Betty rearranging the table for two and overlooking the items for the foods to be put on. She turned to look at Tom.

"Oh, good your here." She moved him inside, grabbing him by the elbow. "Put the stuff on the counter and start preparing the course meal, I'll work on the appetizer. Betty! Make sure the laptop is connected to the speakers!"

Tom put the bags of groceries on the table, Hermione rummaged through. She pulled out a bucket of ice cream, raising an eyebrow at Tom in confusion. He grinned. "Thought that they might need a dessert for the end of this crazy date."

* * *

"So where are you taking me exactly?" Alice demanded as she sat in the back of Fred's truck with Hiram Lodge sitting shotgun.

Hiram rolled his eyes before responding to the blonde. "As I told you already Smith, me and Fred are taking you shopping. You try on dresses while we judge like it's America's Next Top Modle or whatever."

"And why do I need to buy a dress?" SHe pressed at the two men. Fred tensed slightly while Hiram cleared his throat.

The phone rang, indicating that Fred got a call, picking it up and answering. "Hello? Oh, hey Mary. Yeah, just hanging out with Alice and Hiram, say how's the job coming along?"

As Fred talked to Mary about the "job", he pulled into the outlet mall, where lots of high priced dressed were waiting. Alice seemed surprised as Fred hung up the phone, getting out of the car and heading straight to the entrance of the mall.

"So, we start with Channel or if you want Saks or anything that catches your eye. I'm buying," Hiram informed her. Alice seemed to be in stunned silence, so Fred piped up and told them to start with the first store which was Saks.

It was almost two hours of dresses, shoes, and jewelry (Hiram had to get Hermione's input on something just to make sure it was well.) before they decided to eat at the food court. As they chowed down on cinnamon rolls from the Cinnabon, Alice eyes them.

"Are you guys going to tell me why need all this or am I expecting a limousine to show up for me soon?" She said as Fred checked his phone for a text message from Mary or Tom. A ping alerted him, a message from Jellybean with the words: _Bring it home Vipers!_

Fred pocketed his phone before getting up from the table. "Alright, time to go. You should probably change when you get home and you're going to need to put this one when you get in the car." He indicated to the small bag that he had, inside was a blindfold that he bought quickly from the Hot Topic store.

Now Alice was annoyed but curious as to what Hiram Lodge and Fred Andrews were doing. Especially if it involved taking her somewhere and if this ended up bad, Alice swore she was going to punch both men in the face regardless of what Hermione and Mary thought.

* * *

"Why am I putting on dress shirts for?" FP groaned as Sierra shook her head at the way it looked on him.

"Because it's a surprise and your daughter wants you to wear something nice for the said surprise," Sierra explained for what seemed to be the fiftieth time.

Mary looked at the next color which was a nice dark navy blue color. "What about this one with nice black slacks?" Sierra nodded approvingly which made FP groan once again.

"You guys are going to kill me with this." The comment made both women roll their eyes as they told FP to change. When he was done and stepped out for them to see, both women grinned.

"This one is it. Okay, put on these shoes, fix your hair and then meet us outside to drive you to the surprise." Mary informed him. FP let out a sigh of relief as he started to put his shoes on. At least he was finally going to wherever the surprise was.

When they got in the car, Sierra instructed FP to put on the blindfolds which were a pink sleeping mask. FP obliged not before making an innuendo which prompted Mary to twist her body and slap FP in the head from the front driver's seat.

It was a quick drive from Sunnyside to what seemed to be a quiet place. He could hear Mary and Sierra unbuckling their seat belts and getting out of the car. Someone on his right side, probably Sierra, opened the door as FP fumbled to unlock himself from the belts hold. Finally, Sierra helped him out of the car, stumbling for. bit as he almost faces planted with the concrete sidewalk.

Both women took him by each arm leading him to god knows where up the steps to a place. He was stopped, Sierra and Marry telling him to sit down, which he did.

"Okay," Jellybean called out making FP jump in his seat. "Take your blindfolds off!"

He took his off and saw Alice Cooper sitting directly in front of him. She seemed just a surprised and turned to look at Fred and Hiram, who both had the biggest shit-eating grins on their faces. FP also noticed that they were in Alice's home, some the of the pieces moved around. Standing in front of the line of adults was Betty and Jellybean who had the biggest smiles and were wearing black and white suites. Their hairs were tied back in high ponytails.

Jellybean made a shooing motion as all the adults left the room leaving Alice and FP alone with their two respective children.

"What is going on here?" Alice barked. FP also wanted to know, even though the dress that Alice wore was making him a bit distracted, he tried to focus his attention onto Jellybean.

"Welcome you two, my name is Betty and I'll be your waitress this evening accompanied by my helper Jellybean who will also oversee the music of your evening here," Betty told them, ignoring Alice's question giving both adults a big smile.

Jellybean went to the other side where a laptop was set up as a DJ booth. She started playing music, first one being an Elvis Presley song.

"Can I start you off with some appetizers?"

FP, knowing he wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon made the best of it. Alice looked at him, to which he shrugged and told her, "Just go with it, Ali."

He ordered the garlic bread for both of them, considering that was the only appetizer on the faux menu. Betty nodded writing it down on her notepad, "Okay, now anything to drink?"

FP ordered a bottle of wine for Alice while he just ordered a Shirley Temple. Betty smiled at them before taking their orders away to the back, Jellybean quickly followed thus leaving the two adults alone.

The song played as Alice and FP stayed quiet. Betty walked inside with their drinks, after putting the glass of wine, the bottle, and his Shirley Temple. "Are you guys ready to order yet?" She asked them. FP shook his head along with Alice, considering they hadn't had time to look over what was on the fake menu. Betty said okay and told them that their appetizer was almost done. Once again they were left alone.

"So, what are you having?" He asked trying to break the ice that was currently enveloping them. Alice pursed her lips as she took a look at the menu. There were some things that FP liked. "I'm thinking of having the steak. You?"

Alice put her menu down. "Probably the linguini shrimp pasta. FP, you don't think-"

"That our two youngest children are trying to set us up? Yeah, it's pretty obvious but sweet." He smiled at her. "So, let's make the best of it."

Alice gave him half a smile, which to FP must have been nerves and understanding. "So, I'm guessing you were put on a dressing room search like I was?" She asked.

FP choked on the bread that he was chewing on. Alice laughed and told him the day she had with Hiram and Fred, taking her dress shopping. FP told her about his day with Mary and Sierra, taking him to shop, buying three shirts and a couple pants before settling on this blue one.

"Well, I give props to them." She told him. "It looks good on you-the color that is." Alice took a sip of the chardonnay hiding the smile on her lips. FP snorted as he grabbed his drink.

They chatted some more. FP laughing at how Alice scared Hiram and Fred during the shopping trip. The song switched from an Elvis song to an acoustic version of Take On Me.

_We're talking away_   
_I don't know what_   
_I'm to say I'll say it anyway_   
_Today's another day to find you_   
_Shying away_   
_I'll be coming for your love, okay?_

"Didn't know they played an acoustic version of that song," Alice said out loud. FP had to agree, not knowing when a-ha did an acoustic rendition of their most famous song. 

Betty with the help of Fred, who wore a fake bowtie around his neck which contrasted the flannel shirt. They laid the food in front of them, before leaving.

"Thanks, waiter Fred!" FP called out making Alice shake her head.

* * *

"I think it's working!" Jellybean whispered excitedly to Betty as both girls peered from the curtain that Tom put up between the kitchen and the dining room table in Fred's house.

The couple in question were chatting the night away as their friends ate some of the leftovers with the two girls who orchestrated the plot. They finished their meal and just had dessert, eating the ice cream.

Betty and Jellybean pulled away from the curtains, joining the other adults surrounding the kitchen counter in the Andrews home. They decided their work was done until Alice and FP came back here to give them a chat. But for not they relished that their plan went fairly well.

The adults were chatting about the day they had helping set up this ingenious plan while eating ice cream left over. Tom and Fred served the vanilla ice cream to Hermione, Hiram, and Mary. Jellybean sat next to her aunt Mary while Betty stood next to the sheriff to help him serve the rest of the ice cream to the three adults waiting.

"So, this is where you guys were." FPs voice called out, spooking the people in the kitchen. He held the curtain over for Alice as she entered the room. "Nice food though."

Tom and Hermione bowed since they were the ones to prepare and cook the food. Tom did the cooking while Hermione prepared one dish for the next, but it was teamwork. They all felt like they had some fun today, distracting themselves in this cute plot. Mary piped up, "They just wanted to give you two another chance at romance. You can't blame them."

Alice and FP, however, we're looking directly at their daughters, as if taking a queue, the six adults left the room for them to talk. Mary's words still echoing in the small kitchen as Alice and FP walked over to the counter.

"I'm glad that you thought that by planning this for us it would make us fall in love." Alice began but was cut off by Betty.

"Aren't you guys already somewhat fond of each other? You guys were looking at each other with these heart-felt gazes all throughout the night, it says something. Don't you agree JB?"

"Yep" She answered making the p at the end pop. Alice had a bit of blush bloom at her cheeks as she tried to control the situation while FP just smiled turning his head to Alice.

"How about we go out again, just the two of us at Pops? Without the entourage allowed." He said the last part loudly earning some muffled 'awws' from Sierra, Fred and Hiram and some muffled 'shut ups' from Hermione. FP snickered. "C'mon Alice. What'd ya say?"

Both Betty and JB held their breaths, hoping and praying that Alice would say yes. The older blonde seemed hesitant considering she got her divorce finalized a few months ago before saying yes. FP did something that surprised both Alice and the children by giving Alice a kiss on the lips. It was soft, as Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and FP's arm wrapped around her waits.

He could hear Betty and JB squeal in delight and some footsteps hurridly running inside followed by loud cheers.

It was something to start with, even though this wasn't how Betty imagined this plan going down she wouldn't change it for the world. Not by a long shot that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I'm back guys, so sorry for not updating it! This chapter was pretty tricky to write because my brain kept pulling the story from one direction to another. So, I mashed two in one, for this one. Again sorry for the late update! Only three chapters left! Don't worry, I'm only just getting started, I'm working on a new Riverdale fic, Jellybean-centric. That one will be up on this site later. 
> 
> For now, here is chapter eight! Comment down below, leave a kudos and I hope you enjoy the story so far! :3


	9. Let's Go Back To The Start and Towards The End

It felt like going back in time as Jellybean walked from school.

Riverdale was a small town, with its oddities of town stuff only in its borders. Jellybean could see the appeal that someone would like to live in, seeing its peacefulness. It has been month's since her mom's death and the pain was still somewhat dulling itself away in her heart. Jellybean still was trying. She really was.

She still went back and forth to her dad's trailer on the weekends while living with the Andrews. It was her new normal as the school days turned to summer days for Jellybean. Summer in Riverdale was hanging out with Nancy and Jinx, teaching her dad and Uncle Fred how to draw cartoons and watch old eighties movies to her heart's content. It was a good summer for Jones went to the cemetery to talk to her mom. Usually about life, the daily goings of Riverdale, her family and the mischief they cause.

Jellybean Jones went to the cemetery to talk to her mom. Usually about life, the daily goings of Riverdale, her family and the mischief they cause.

"And then, Uncle Fred threw a water balloon at Mr. Lodge. It was supposed to hit dad but he ducked at the last second and ended up soaking Mr. Lodge. After that it was full-blown war, Hiram accidentally aimed it at Auntie Sierra and then it was Team Fred-Sierra vs Team Hiram-FP. Alice ended up on Uncle Fred's side so Aunt Mary ended up on Dad's side, they both said it was an act of a traitor, or at least that's what dad was going to say before Alice threw a water balloon at his face. It was so funny, I got it on tape, almost lost it when a ballon got me, missed the camera because I protected it."

She sat criss-cross on the grassy area where Gladys Jones was laid to rest.

The stories that she told her mom ranged from the daily doses of her time with Uncle Fred, being on the Southside with her dad, school and spending time with her other pseudo aunts and uncles. It was somewhat peaceful to chat with her mom, telling her about her life. She wondered if her mom was watching everything, maybe she was laughing about the water balloon fight too? 

"Well, that happened on Saturday." She said out loud. "We'll be celebrating aunt Mary's birthday, well today actually. It's going to be a surprise party, I drew a lot of stuff for the decorations. Anyway, Dad has the job to keep Aunt Mary occupied while all of us fix the house for the party. Mrs. Lodge and Alice wanted to take over to decorate everything but Uncle Fred put a stop to them and put himself as the boss for the prepping of the party."

She looked around, knowing it was dumb considering she was the only one in the area of the old cemetery. Sometimes when she was here, she got the feeling that her mom was here even if it did sound silly. 

"I should get going, mom. I've got to help put everything together for the party and then go help Dad no blow the cover story if he calls that is. I'll see you next week." She said the last part with a smile. "I'll bring more flowers, next time."

She made her way to the entrance where she left her bike parked. An end of the year gift from her Dad, she was still painting it with Uncle Fred, only the front of it done. It was covered in blue, paint at the moment with fading pink on the other half, waiting to be covered in blue paint. She pushed and rode off, away from the cemetery. 

* * *

"SURPRISE!" 

Mary's face was one of literal surprise and joy, seeing everyone jump out of their hiding spots when she came into the living room with FP right in front of her. Toni, who helped with setting up along with Fangs and Sweet Pea, took pictures. 

Fred gave her a hug along with Archie and Jellybean. 

The celebration for Mary's party commenced as everyone chatted, danced and ate, all having a good time. Jellybean seemed to marvel at the sight of it all, as she finished the final touches of her sketch. It was a present for her aunt, something she had been working on for over a month. She had to be careful though, the paint and a couch did not mix well if knocked over. So, she carefully added the color to the spots and ran back upstairs to let it dry when Archie called out that dinner was going to be served.

* * *

 

"This one's from us Mary," Hiram said, as Veronica handed the large present to the redheaded. Opening it, Mary laughed.

It was a rather large snow globe of Chicago. Mary used to collect snowglobes when she was a kid, always trying to get as many as she could. The wackier or the prettier, the better she told Jellybean this once.

"Thank you."

Presents after presents were opened, Jellybean quickly ran back upstairs to get hers after dinner and was now waiting for her turn to give. She had the painting framed, a small one but she hoped her aunt liked it.

Carefully, she handed the rather crudely wrapped present to her aunt, mumbling about how sorry she was for the wrapping. Mary opened it and gasped.

"Oh Jellybean," she murmured, tracing a finger over the painting. She showed it to everyone, they all "oooh" and "aaaaah" at the gift.

The sketch that took a month to do, was of the Twin Peaks famous sign, but instead, it had most of the Riverdale landscape. Mary got up and hugged Jellybean.

"I love it. Thank you, sweetie," She said to her.

* * *

After the presents were all opened, the cake was cut and the adults took refuge in the living room while the teenagers went outside. They could hear laughter and yells of _"Archie!_ " or " _Jughead don't you dare!_ " with bouts of laughter.

The adults were all chatting, wine, beer or in FP's case-a glass of strawberry lemonade in hand. They were looking through a scrapbook Jellybean left out after showing it to Kevin and Betty. They were passing the pictures that were on the table and the book itself.

The pictures were one's from Gladys computer that Jellybean finally managed to print and some old photos from dusty albums that Jellybean finally opened after months of delaying it. Some of the other pictures were from Jellybean's time in Riverdale and some back in Toledo, that Gladys took. There was one of a young looking FP and Gladys from the time they graduated High School, FP seemed to be waving his arms wildly while Gladys had her head thrown back in laughter.

Another was one of sixteen-year-old Gladys with Sierra, Mary and Hiram dressed up as characters from Twin Peaks. Hermione laughed while showing everyone the picture. Mary and Hiram looked like they wanted to burn it as everyone laughed.

"Who were you guys dressed up as?" Alice asked as she took the picture to get a better look.

Hiram rolled his eyes. "I was dressed up as FBI agent Cooper, Gladys was Laura Palmer-" Mary pipped up. "I was Audrey Horne and Sierra was Donna Hayward."

Sierra shook her head. "We look like-"

"Nerds?" Hermione piped up, with Alice snorting. "Ha ha ha, hilarious," Mary said dryly.

Still, they kept looking through the scrapbook when Fred spoke up. "It feels like decades ago, uh?" They all murmured in agreement. They could all agree that it felt like the end of something but the beginning of another chapter for each of them in their lives.

Maybe it was.

Maybe this was the end of a sad chapter, with Gladys and a new one filled with happiness. It would be what their old friend would have wanted. Nothing more and nothing less with a new beginning, so they looked for it in this small town with her daughter leading it on.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! Wow, I'm so happy yet sad it ended. But I think this was somehow the end of Jellybean's story-well mine in this case. Glad everyone loved this story and stuck with it from beginning to end. Don't worry, I'll be back with another story a-la Riverdale soon!

**Author's Note:**

> It's an AU of Riverdale, my first for the fandom. This little idea just popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to start it, one way or another. Hopefully you guys like it, I just like the parents of Riverdale and was always a tad curious about Jellybean Jones, so why not write a story! Jellybean is fourteen when season 2 takes place, as my headcanon. The title comes from the song is from The Rolling Stone's song Gimmie Shelter which I don't own. Nor do I own Riverdale obviously. Takes place after episode 2x01, diverges after that but will still have something from the second season. 
> 
> Anyway, on with the story!


End file.
